MI NIÑAMI PRINCESA
by eclipsedelunas
Summary: Ambientada en Mas allá del Amanecer. Recuerdos, anécdotas y volver a sentirse niña otra vez. Edward Cullen y eterna niña


**MI NIÑA, MI PRINCESA**

**SUMARY**: Ambientada en Mas allá del Amanecer. Recuerdos, anécdotas y volver a sentirse niña otra vez. Edward Cullen y Renesme….**su eterna niña**

"_**El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día"**_

Battista.

De pie junto a mi ventana, podía ver a toda mi familia en el gran Jardín de mi casa. Mis tíos se habían encargado de arrancar la mala hierba y ahora se podía ver a lo lejos el bosque en todo su esplendor. Mi abuela amaba las flores y en poco tiempo todo en jardín se lleno de gran variedad ellas. Era simplemente una vista hermosa.

Sin embargo lo que captaba mi atención, era mi familia, las personas que mas amaba. Mis padres se encontraban junto a uno de los árboles más altos que ocultaban gran parte de la residencia. Mama descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de mi padre, mientras este le acariciaba su larga cabellera. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara desde que tengo uso de razón, solo veo amor en sus ojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, Emmet le desordenaba el pelo de forma juguetona a mi tía Rosalíe, siempre le hacia lo mismo. Sabia perfectamente cuanto le disgustaba que la despeinara y arruinara su aspecto. Mi tía le dio un codazo en su vientre y después el le sujeto su rostro entre sus grandes manos y entre risas le robo un beso.

Mis abuelos intercambiaron una mirada dulce y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, ante la imagen que observaban con atención. Ambos tenían una conexión especial y sabía muy bien cuanto disfrutaban ver a sus hijos felices. En ese jardín había mucha tranquilidad y armonía. Eso se notaba en la gran sonrisa que mi tío Jasper, con tantas emociones en el aire no era raro que se refugiara en Alice y tomara su mano con fuerza. Entre ellos no hacia falta tantas demostraciones de afecto, con solo una mirada se podía vislumbrar el gran amor que se profesaban.

Amor. Esa palabra que por tanto tiempo se vio reflejada en todos ellos. A medida que el tiempo paso en mí, fui consiente de la necesidad de esa parte tan importante en una persona. De tu otra mitad, de tu compañero ideal, tu complemento.

Recuerdo lo sola que llegue a sentirme en muchas ocasiones. En todas las veces que me pregunte, si algún día llegaría a encontrar a alguien especial para mi. Yo era diferente, no era humana, ni un vampiro completo. Tenía miedo de enamorarme y muchas veces huí de aquellas emociones cuando me relacionaba con mis amigos humanos. No podía caer en aquel hechizo. Siempre pensé que seria insoportable conocer aquel sentimiento arrebatador, para luego perderlo con el tiempo. Yo quedaría congelada en mi eterna juventud, mientras un humano se marchitaría con los años.

Más tarde mi amistad con Nahuel se hizo muy fuerte. Lo conocí desde pequeña y era muy querido por toda mi familia. Sabia que el era como yo y que además Alice deseaba que me fijara en el. Hasta me hablaba de los planes de mi boda y que ella estaría feliz de organizarla. A papa le irritaba conocer esos planes, ya que nadie podía tocas a su niñita, ni alejarla de su lado. Y eso lo incluía a Nahuel, aun cuando fueran muy amigos, no le resultaba nada agradable las ocurrencias de mi tía. Celarme con el ya era algo natural y Emmet por supuesto se las arreglaba para usar sus comentarios sarcásticos y empeorar el humor de mi padre.

Claro que todo se calmo cuando hable con el y le asegure que Nahuel, era como una especie de hermano mayor para mi. A través de mis pensamientos el podía corroborarlo, pero sentía terror que Alice con sus locuras lograra que la imagen de mi amigo cambiara y comenzara a sentir esas cosas.

Siempre que lo notaba enojado, corría a abrazarlo y le repetía que siempre seria su niña. Que el era el hombre más importante para mí. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me abrazaba y me susurraba ala oído que nadie le arrebataría a su princesa.

Mama constantemente nos sonreía y se unía a nuestro abrazo. "Nuestra niña esta creciendo", le decía a mi padre.

"Aun es mi pequeña" le reprochaba a cada instante.

No obstante esos pensamientos no duraron mucho en mi cabeza y esa pieza faltante en el rompecabezas comenzaba a preocuparme.

Encontrar a Jacob fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Por fin pude sentirme completa y el solo hecho de saber que el me amaba tanto como yo, era el mejor de los regalos. Era conciente que éramos el uno para el otro, una sola vida a su lado nunca seria suficiente para mí y la eternidad sonaba muy bien. Aquella frase que el había colocado en nuestro relicario, representaba muy bien lo que sentíamos. Yo le pertenecía y el me pertenecía para siempre.

Al final tenia mi final feliz.

-No es un final…es un comienzo.

La voz de mi padre capto mi atención. Estaba parado en el umbral de mi puerta con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Por lo visto lo había llamado con mis pensamientos.

-Me abrazas?

La brisa sacudió mis cabellos y los brazos de mi padre me envolvieron como cuando era pequeña. Por un momento desee viajar en el tiempo y ser una niña para que me cargara entre sus fuertes brazos y me meciera una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormida.

-No tenemos porque volver el tiempo atrás-me susurro respondiendo a mi deseo.

Mis pies abandonaron el suelo y sentí como nos trasladábamos a uno de los grandes y cómodos sillones que ocupaban un lugar en mi habitación.

Estar otra vez en su regazo me trajo recuerdos, muchas historias y cuentos surgieron en mi mente. Pero la historia que mas amaba escuchar era la de ellos. La de Edward y Bella.

Como sortearon las dificultades y problemas para construir un amor mas allá de la eternidad

-Así que esa es tu historia favorita?-pregunto riendo

-Si y espero tener una así de bonita-asegure contra su pecho.

-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, se que así será. Jacob te ama mucho-aseguro y fue casi en un gruñido.

-Y eso no te gusta nada verdad?-le cuestioné mirando sus ojos dorados

-Me costo mucho asimilarlo, todavía no se si ya lo he superado. Pero sus pensamientos son muy transparentes y puedo ver que tú eres su mundo. Todo gira entorno a ti para el.

-Y eso te pone celoso?

-No se lo digas a nadie pero si, me pone muy celoso.-dijo estrechándome fuerte contra su pecho-. No me gusta nada la idea de entregar a mi niña. Pero creciste, fue muy rápido, pero ya dejaste de ser mi niña.

-Eso no es cierto-dije frunciendo el ceño- Se que este ultimo tiempo, he luchado por que me traten como un adulto, pero me doy cuenta que me asusta dejar de ser aquella niña mimada y protegiera por todos. Por momentos me aterra la separación y tengo miedo de equivocarme, no lo se…a veces todavía quiero que me protejan y me cuiden.

-Es natural que sientas eso ahora que entras a otra etapa de tu vida. Ahora que formaras tu propia familia.

-Tu, tuviste miedo papa?

-Claro, me asustaba que tu madre cambiara por mí, que sacrificara muchas cosas y luego se arrepintiera y sufriera por ello. Hasta no le importo no tener hijos, su amor era muy grande y no me sentía merecedor de tanto. Tu llegada fue inesperada y difícil. Como sabes no teníamos idea que pudiera suceder ese milagro. Pero fuiste la luz que ilumino nuestras vidas, nuestro gran tesoro. Por un breve momento temí perderlas a las dos en aquel duro proceso, no obstante la vida me recompenso, y gracias al cielo eso no sucedió.-hizo una pausa y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-. Hija…soy muy feliz de ser tu padre. No se si he sido uno bueno, pero trate de realizar mi mejor esfuerzo.

Sentí que mis ojos ardían y se humedecían al escuchar tan bellas palabras de sus labios.

-Claro que haz sido el mejor, no pude haber tenido mas suerte. Eres el mejor padre del mundo-le asegure besando su mejilla.

-Además tengo una lista grande de cosas que haz hecho por mi.-suspire aclarando mis ideas- Quien velaba mi sueño cuando no podía dormir por las tormentas?, o todas las veces me salvaste de las locuras de tía Alice, y ni hablar de las pesadas bromas del tío Emmet. Y recuerdas cuando la abuela intentaba que comiera aquellos asquerosos brócolis-agregue haciendo una mueca al final

-Y tenia que perseguirte por toda la casa-menciono mientras reía

Por unos segundos me uní a sus risas. Recordé aquellos tiempos cuando aparentaba unos siete años y me rehusaba a probar esas verduras.

-Gracias mi princesa-dijo acariciando mi cabello

-Hace mucho que no me decías de es forma.

-Dejo de gustarte a medida que fuiste creciendo. Pensabas que era cursi, por eso deje de hacerlo.

-Perdón-susurre apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No debes disculparte cariño.

-Si tengo. Cometí muchos errores. Hice que mama y tú sufrieran por mí. Mentí y escondí muchas cosas.

-Equivocarse, es parte de crecer, lo importante es aprender de los errores. Ahora sabes que tienes una familia que siempre te apoyara y cuidara de ti en cualquier circunstancia.

-Nunca lo olvidare, lo prometo.

Hablar con mi padre fue muy especial para mí. Volví a sentir esa confianza que por años formo parte de nuestra relación padre e hija. Saber que contaba con su apoyo siempre y nunca debería sentirme sola me daba mucha tranquilidad. Ahora tendría mi propia familia y estaría con Jake, el hombre que amaba con locura. Todo estaba en equilibrio.

El tiempo pasó y nos dimos cuenta de ello cuando comenzó a oscurecer. Reí, llore, sentí mucha tristeza, melancolía y muchas cosas mas, mientras recordábamos mi infancia y mi juventud. Papa otra vez relato como se enamoro de mama, todo lo que sintió cuando la vio vestida de blanco y sellaron su gran amor con aquella hermosa ceremonia. No pude creer, cuando mi el me dijo acerca de los temores de mi madre sobre matrimonio. Pensar que ahora se mostraba muy segura preparando el mío. Ella y mi tía Alice hacían un buen equipo. Eran el terror de todas las novias.

-Echaba de menos pasar tiempo juntos y hablar por horas.-susurre tomando su mano.

-También yo…y quiero que se repita otra vez.

-Claro que si papa, todas las veces que desees- dije abrazándolo.

-Si continúes con esos abrazos, no dejare que ese ladrón te lleve con el.

-Jacob no es un ladrón

-A no?, acaso no se esta robando un trozo de mi vida?, no se esta llevando uno de mis tesoros?.

-Esa frase me suena conocida-dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Me agarraste. La tome prestada de una canción. Pero es la verdad…ese perro te alejara de mi.

-No le digas así-refunfuñe, mientras el se encogía de hombros-.Y no vuelvas a golpearlo-le advertí con mucha seriedad.

-Mmm…eso no puedo prometerlo

-Papa!-lo reprendí

-Tranquila cariño, mientras Jacob se porte muy bien contigo, no tiene porqué pasarle nada-explico con una picara sonrisa

-El se porta muy bien conmigo para que lo sepas.

-Ya ves, no tienes porque preocuparte entonces

-Usted es incorregible Sr. Edward Cullen, pero aun así lo quiero mucho.

-También te quiero Renesme Cullen-respondió imitándome-. Pero no llores-dijo limpiando mi mejilla.

Las lagrimas como ahora eran traicioneras, pero eran de felicidad. Reflejaban la emoción de disfrutar de mi padre. Ni siquiera me lo propuse pero me sentía feliz de estar con el. De bromear, pelear y regañarlo por sus comentarios.

-Permiso, se puede?-pregunto Jake asomándose por mi puerta.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz y verlo allí, tan guapo como siempre. Note como nos observo y fruncía el ceño. Se acerco mientras mi padre me bajaba de su regazo y besaba mi mejilla, antes de sentarme en el sillón.

Jacob se acomodo a mi lado y tomo mi mano. Se lo veía un poco preocupado y miro a mi padre de forma hostil.

-Que pasa Nessie, porque lloras?-pregunto inquieto limpiando mi mejilla con sus pulgares.

-Tranquilízate Jacob, ella solo esta un poco emocionada.

Jacob se relajo al escucharlo y yo le sonreí como la tonta enamorada que era.

-Abrázala de una vez, te mueres por hacerlo-mascullo mi padre entre dientes.

Jacob me envolvió en sus calidos brazos y yo deposite mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Solo recuerda que aunque te cases con ella, ella siempre será mi niña…mi princesa.-dijo con firmeza antes de salir.

Mi padre tenia razón, aun cuando uniera mi vida Jacob, se que interpretaría muchos roles en mi vida. Seria una esposa, una madre, una hija, una amiga y lo que nunca dejaría de ser eternamente para mi padre…. su niña y su princesa.

Este es un capitulo especial, dedicado al día del padre. Aquí en Argentina este 20 de junio lo celebramos y se que en otros países también. Me pareció una buena idea festejarlo aqui mediante Edward Cullen en su papel como padre de Renesme. Espero lo pasen muy bien junto a todos los papas de su familia, siempre hay alguna figura paterna a nuestro alrededor. Un abuelo, un tío, un hermano o esa persona que siempre estuvo a nuestro lado cumpliendo dicho papel.

Disfruten de sus seres amados y si no están lamentablemente en estos momentos, recuérdenlos con mucho cariño.

Muchos besos y ojala haya sido de su agrado esta mini historia.

Feliz día a todos los papas!

Esta es la canción que hace referencia Edward. Me encanta la versión de Marc Antony. Debo reconocer que cuando la escuche hace mucho tiempo, interprete mal la historia. Pensé que relataba la historia de una pareja, cuando en realidad es un padre que le canta a su hija.

Que la disfruten.

**Cancion: y como es el?**

**Interprete: Marc Antony**

Mirándote a los ojos juraría

que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.

Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo,

quizá para mañana sea tarde,

quizá para mañana sea tarde.

¿Y Cómo es él?

¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

¿De dónde es?

¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale,

¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?

Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.

¿Y cómo es él?

¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

¿De dónde es?

¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale,

¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?

Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.

Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde

y llévate el paraguas por si llueve.

Él te estará esperando para amarte

y yo estaré celoso de perderte.

Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris.

Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado.

Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje.

Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.

¿Y cómo es él?

¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

¿De dónde es?

¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale,

¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?

Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.

¿Y cómo es él?

¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

¿De dónde es?

¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale,

¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?

Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.

7


End file.
